


“i love you, you know there’s no judgment here,”

by Florilege_mov



Series: literally just OC sickfic shit [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Again, Bromance to Romance, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, Nervousness, Sick Character, Sickfic, horny on main, im sick and wrote this to cope, its a gay thing, just a little, theyre both scared of ruining what they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florilege_mov/pseuds/Florilege_mov
Summary: You want to say it back, but your throat won’t let you- you end up just sorta groaning in a mixture of pain and happiness- which is weird. The way his hand falters in your hair tells you that he’s a little concerned, but he knows what you were trying to say.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: literally just OC sickfic shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619155
Kudos: 6





	“i love you, you know there’s no judgment here,”

“Jesus, Oliver-“ You hear Jack say, as he walks in on you having yet another coughing fit. Your chest rattles roughly, and your lungs feel like they’re about to collapse in on themselves. All the gross shit goes from your throat and into your mouth. You spit it into the trash Jack put by your bedside. It feels like someone’s scrubbing your throat with a toothbrush now. 

“Hey, hey, take it easy.” Patting your back, he sits down on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through your fucked up and sweaty hair. You’re sure he’s judging whether or not you have a fever because he dwells on your forehead for longer than usual. You let him do what he wants- even though you know you have a fever. Tears involuntarily gather in your eyes when you let them close. 

Given the nature of your body right now, you shouldn’t really be smiling- but Jack is super close to you. He’s basically playing with your hair. Part of you wants to make him lay down with you and cuddle, but you aren’t really sure how that would end. He’s like your best friend- except you make out sometimes. And you’ve had sex at least 2 times while you were drunk. You didn’t want to cross a line, but your slightly changing expression gave it away. 

“Tell me what you want, dumbass. I love you, you know there’s no judgment here,”

Wow. Okay. That made your heart flutter more than it should’ve. It’s not like it’s the first time you guys have said “I love you”, but it still hit you like a brick. Especially when hearing it from him. You want to say it back, but your throat won’t let you- you end up just sorta groaning in a mixture of pain and happiness- which is weird. The way his hand falters in your hair tells you that he’s a little concerned, but he knows what you were trying to say. 

A huff escapes your lips as you struggle on how to tell him that you simultaneously want him to hold you close and kiss you until you can’t breathe (like you could in the first place), and for him to hold you down and ram harder into your ass than he ever has before. You think the first one would be a little bit easier (and nice on your slowly deteriorating body, you think). 

Your arms stretch out the way that they would for a hug. Your eyes are still closed- both out of fear and embarrassment- and that you just don’t have energy to open them again. It takes him a moment to understand what you want, but after a few seconds he gets the hint. The bed sheets ruffle around you and he lays down on his side, pulling you into his chest. Your face is in the crook of his neck, and you’re certain he can feel the smile on your lips. Slowly, you drape one arm across his ribs. He shivers a little bit (which you excuse- he barely ever gets human touch), but leans into you. His hands are in your hair again and you smile. 

“Is that really all you wanted?” You think for a moment about anything else you could want in this situation. You’d say medicine, but you’re already hopped up on every pill that Jacks parents had to offer. Jack had you take way more than you needed, so you’re pretty sure you’re high right now. You just nod, shifting your body against his so that your crotch presses against his just slightly. He doesn’t notice, thank god, but you’ve just successfully given yourself blue balls. It’s alright, you’ll have Jack give you a handjob later. 

“Whatever, man,” if you could see the grin on his face right now, you’re sure you’d have a heart attack. He shows it in how he speaks though- he’s happy to have you close to him and have your arm wrapped around him. Just to brighten that smile a little bit, you kiss his neck the best that you can (which is incredibly soft, it probably feels like a butterfly landing on his skin). You swear you hear him giggle the tiniest, sweetest bit, and it sends shivers up your own spine. God damn, you think, I am the luckiest man on this entire planet. The messiahs have truly blessed me. 

He quickly gets tense and embarrassed though. He’s not used to people being affectionate, and you know it. He shuts himself up, and you force your eyes open to give him a “I love you, you know there’s no judgment here,” kinda look. He reads it perfectly, and gives you a sheepish grin. Mumbling a thank you under his breath, Jack presses a kiss to your forehead and tells you that you should go to bed. 

Fuck labels, you think. They suck.


End file.
